


Get Down, Make Love

by viridis_mundi



Series: Канонные Тсукиямы [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridis_mundi/pseuds/viridis_mundi
Summary: Единственное, что крутится в голове Кея — это Тадаши, полностью отдающийся ритму песни и подпевающий, вытягивающий все ноты. В голове Кея Тадаши, выгибающийся навстречу звукам, словно пропускающий их сквозь себя. В голове Кея Тадаши, Тадаши, Тадаши и больше ни-че-го.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Канонные Тсукиямы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816840
Kudos: 8





	Get Down, Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> по словам кота, это самое невинное, что можно было написать под get down make love, и я верю этому.

Громкий бит пускает по телу импульс, проходящий сквозь каждую частичку всего существа и отдающий где-то в груди барабанным стуком и гитарным риффом. Этот импульс задевает все струны твоего естества, сбрасывает тебя со скалы в лаву, чтобы потом тут же окунуть с головой в ледяной источник. От контраста сводит голову, и сердце стучит то ли настолько медленно, что скоро остановится, то ли с такой скоростью, что словно вот-вот взорвется, оборвав жизнь на кульминации произведения. И это была бы лучшая смерть.

Тсукишима всецело отдавался музыке, когда оставался наедине с собой. Он никого не подпускал к качественным колонкам и ритмам, которые хотел забрать только себе. Нет, ему совершенно все равно если кто-то слушает то же, что и он, но Тсукишиме казалось, что лишь в единении с музыкой можно полностью ей насладиться. Он никогда не понимал в чем кайф всех вечеринок, когда тела бьются в конвульсиях, даже не прислушиваясь к музыке, он всегда, всегда, всегда слушал ее в одиночестве. Тсукишима верил, что лишь он может настолько сильно сосредоточиться на песне, что проникнет в нее полностью, сольется в одно целое.

Однако сейчас в его комнате стоит Тадаши и отдается музыке точно также, как это делает сам Кей. Тадаши в руках держит полупустую банку из-под сидра, который купил им Акитеру — возможно единственный человек, наверняка знающий о настоящих отношениях Тадаши и Кея — в честь восемнадцатилетия брата. У них было буквально по бутылке на каждого, это слишком мало, чтобы опьянеть, однако достаточно, чтобы расслабиться. Ямагучи это пошло на пользу — обязанности капитана команды легли на его плечи дополнительной нагрузкой, хоть и немало помогли этим плечам расправиться и выглядеть гордо. Тсукишима тихо восхищался им.

Вместе с тем Кей смотрел на Тадаши и не мог оторвать взгляда — из колонок (тех самых, чертовски хороших, на которые ушли все карманные деньги за несколько месяцев) доносились переливающиеся друг с другом звуки барабана и гитары, апофеозом которых был сильный голос, поющий известные строки.

_— Get down make love_

С первых же аккордов Тсукишима потерялся в пространстве, отчетливо расслышав за голосом солиста другой, намного более знакомый и близкий голос — голос Тадаши. Кей сидел на подоконнике, опираясь спиной о по-осеннему холодную поверхность окна, а слабый холодный свет от настольной лампы и компьютера, что являлись единственными источниками освещения всей комнаты сейчас подсвечивали высокий и стройный силуэт парня, который запрокинул голову с закрытыми глазами и сумасшедшей улыбкой, поющий э т о.

_— You take my body  
I give you heat  
You say you're hungry  
I give you meat  
I suck your mind  
You blow my head  
Make love  
Inside your bed everybody _

Тсукишиме думается, что он сходит с ума, потому что у него в голове могло быть столько вопросов, начиная с «Когда Ямагучи — Ямагучи — успел отложить допитый сидр?», «Откуда Ямагучи — Ямагучи! — знает э т у песню?» и заканчивая «Когда Ямагучи — Я-ма-гу-чи! — стал таким открытым?», но единственное, что крутится в голове Кея — это Тадаши, полностью отдающийся ритму песни и подпевающий, вытягивающий все ноты. В голове Кея Тадаши, выгибающийся навстречу звукам, словно пропускающий их сквозь себя. В голове Кея, Тадаши, Тадаши, Тадаши и больше ни-че-го. Лишь тонкие руки, красиво порхающие сперва над бедрами, потом плавно, но настойчиво проходящие выше по талии, груди, очерчивающие плечи и наконец вскинутые вверх, изящно изогнувшиеся и замершие, словно натянутая тетива.

Кей думает, что он сам тетива.

_— Get down make love_

Тсукишима даже с подоконника в полумраке видит, как напрягается каждая мышца в теле Ямагучи и не может отвести взгляд. Все такие же натянутые руки резко выбрасываются вниз настолько картинно-красивым жестом, словно Тадаши всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Он ставит правую ногу вперед на носок, чтобы потом опереться на нее и волной запрокинуть левую руку вверх, опустив голову вниз и вновь замерев на мгновение.

_— Every time I get hot  
You wanna cool down  
Every time I get high  
You say you wanna come down  
You say it's enough  
In fact it's too much  
Every time I wanna _

На каждый конец строки Ямагучи бьет по воздуху, словно из раза в раз извлекая звук из невидимых тайко. Кей не может представить никого, кто делал бы это хоть на йоту столь же пластично и эстетично, как Тадаши. Внутри него словно проснулась незримая до этого сила и такое сильное притяжение, что Кей готов был сорваться с подоконника прямо к нему и сжать в объятьях, желая почувствовать звук, идущий от Ямагучи, всем телом.

_— Get down  
Get down _

Кей с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как тело Тадаши с каждым новым аккордом волной прогибается в спине с поднятыми над головой руками. Где-то на задворках сознания витает мысль, насколько сильно может прогнуться Ямагучи, если даже сейчас угол наклона едва ли больше девяносто градусов. Тсукишима хочет дотронуться до до предела натянутых мышц, почувствовать, как изгибается тело прямо в его руках, ощутить песню руками, сойти с ума от такого Тадаши.

_— Get down make love_

Музыка обрывается резко, так же резко, как напряженное все это время тело Ямагучи расслабляется, и его руки свободно падают вдоль тела, а отросшие волосы в последний раз вспархивают малохитовым цветом, темным ореолом очерчивая тонкие черты лица Тадаши, и тормоза Кея отключаются. Он подрывается с подоконника, теряя последнюю холодную вещь, держащую его в сознании, и под тихое, выдохшееся «Тсукки?», притягивает Ямагучи к себе, сминает его в объятьях, прикасаясь губами к чужим, но столь родным губам в ярком поцелуе. После песни души оголены, они бьются в экстазе ритма и чувств, сходят с ума вместе с их хозяевами.

Тадаши счастливо смеется, когда ощущает на своей шее слова «When you take me you make love»


End file.
